


See Through Me

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teresa hates that Jane can see right through her, most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Through Me

Lisbon hated how Jane could see right through her. Could look at how she moved and spoke and pick apart her life, her past, her entire existence. She felt see through, like she could never hide anything and she hated it.

But then he did something miraculous with his abilities and she couldn't hate him any more. He saw through a killer's façade or drew out a detail from a reticent witness or saw a world view from cuts in flesh, and she remembered all over again why she keeps him.

And sometimes it wasn't something professional, sometimes it was cupcake on her desk because he knew she liked them when she was upset or telling her to go home just before she reached the point when the words blurred into one long line.

It was then that she forgot, that she didn't mind being see-through, didn't mind Jane knowing every part of her, because sometimes it was nice to have someone who understood you, even if it's because they can see right through you.


End file.
